Time for Redemption
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: While returning from a business trip Kitty, along with another family, are taken hostage, but surprise occurrences change the events
1. Chapter 1

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

Disclaimer: Just taking Our Friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm done…

PT.1

It had been exceptionally warm all week in Dodge, and the air so still. If it had been late summer no one would have thought twice but it was only June. Not much was happening in town, which made for a peaceful time and for some a restless time. Doc, of course, was always busy. People always had need for his services, be it set a broken arm or leg, or stitch a cut here or there, even deliver a baby or two. And soon he would begin his yearly rounds, now that the winter weather had broken. He would have Newly take over in town if anyone was in need of a doctor.

Matt sat in his office, rummaging through his mail, over and over again, not really paying much attention to any of it. Every few minutes looking from the clock to the calendar, he had the date on the calendar circled. Kitty was due back from her business trip today. It seemed to him like she had been gone forever, even though it had only been just under two weeks.

He stood. Then, walking across the room, pouring another cup of what was now cold coffee and peering out the window, willing the stage to ride down Front Street. But no matter how hard he willed it, no stage.

Setting himself back at his desk, trying to set his mind back to his work, hoping at least there'd be something in the pile from Kitty. But no, nothing. He turned his attention to the banded up roll of posters for the week. As he unraveled them, he closely looked them over, studying the faces and names. Matt swiped his hand over his face thinking, 'Will this Job every get any easier and why do these outlaws seem to be getting younger and younger?'

Driving rapidly across the prairie, the overland stage had a full passenger load. Two young children and a woman and two men and Kitty made for a bit of an uncomfortable ride.

The one extra rider was an add on when he missed his stage connection at a previous stop. He made a point of sitting next to Kitty, occasionally rubbing his arm against her, being quite annoying.

She would try squirming closer to the window, finally, turning and in a firm tone, "Sir, If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you'd remain in your part of the seat. This ride is uncomfortable enough without you making it any worse."

Shifting just a bit, smiling back at her, "Why, Darling, please excuse my rudeness." Then he gave her a shifty smirk.

Kitty couldn't help but think the woman across from her looked familiar but she couldn't place from where.

Then the young girl softly looked over at Kitty. "Ma'am, are you going to Dodge City?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, I am. Dodge is my home."

The young girl smiled.

Quickly the woman hushed the girl. "Carrie, hush now. You have no need to talk to her."

"But, Mother, I was just making polite conversation."

"Yes, Dear, but you should only make conversation with certain people."

Kitty's brow now raised. Now her curiosity was up. Who was this woman? And why would she say such a thing?

Young Carrie just dropped her eyes.

Within a few minutes they could all feel the stage slowing to a stop.

As Kitty looked out the window, she saw Carl stepping down from his seat. Furrowing her brow, she asked, "Carl, what is it? Why we stopping?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kitty but…"

Just then she could see two men standing alongside Carl. One with a shotgun pointed at Carl's head. Quickly she started to reach for the door, while saying, "What is going on here?"

But she felt a hand grab her arm, pulling her back. "Just relax, Red or Miss Kitty. Wasn't that what he called you?"

As she turned, the hand that grabbed her was that of the man sitting alongside her and he was now pushing a gun in her side.

He looked to the other man, "Now you, Big fella', don't you get any ideas. Just open that there door slow like and let the lady and kids out real easy."

The man did just what he said, gently helping the children and the woman down. The men outside with Carl led them to a spot keeping them together.

"Now, don't anyone do anything stupid and no one with get hurt."

Now the other man led Kitty out while saying, "We just want this here lady, Miss Kitty Russell. We have us some plans fer her."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She demanded!

Carrie was holding close to the man she was standing near. Kitty now wondered where he fell in with this.

Then Carrie, in her soft voice, said, "Father, what are they going to do to her? Why do they want to take her?"

Now Kitty realized this man was with this other woman and the children but they never spoke all through the ride.

"Carrie, you need not worry. This doesn't concern us." He told his daughter.

"But, Father…"

Then he quickly spoke up. "Look, you men want the woman. Ok, you have her. Then there's no reason we can't just be on our way. I have business to attend to."

Now snickering, one of the men walked up close. "Is that so, old man?" Then he elbowed him in the stomach forcing him to double over. "You shut up. Nobody goes anywhere, till I say so."

Then he slowly walked over to the woman, running his fingers down her cheek, continuing down her neck. She quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you filthy animal."

Slapping her hard, knocking her to the ground, then grabbing her by the hair. "Now you'd better learn to play nice. Hey, you." He yelled to Carl. "Untie those horses."

Carl did what they told him. They had roughed him up pretty good.

"Now, Little lady. You're gonna ride into Dodge and find that Marshal." The woman's eyes widened. "What's the matter, lady? You know Dillon, don't 'cha?"

Shaking her head. "Yes, I know Matt Dillon."

"Well, you tell Dillon I got his woman and if he wants to see her alive, he'd better come and git'r."

All the while, Kitty was watching this woman's reaction.

"And don't you stop anywhere else, cause you take too long, and these here youngins' of yours, well…"

Nodding. "Who should I tell Matt, wants him?"

"Just tell him, Sheppard. Elvin Sheppard. Now ya git up on that there horse and start ta' riding." Sheppard pushed her up on the horse, slapped the horse as hard as he could, and she rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.2

Sheppard and the other two men put the children up on one of the other horses and had their father and Carl walk as they led them all down the road just a ways, where they knew they saw a stage stop. It was an old one no longer in use. They rode close alongside them with guns pointed at them.

**Dodge City**

In his office, Doc was preparing his bags and supplies for the trip to do his rounds. This sometimes could take two weeks or so. Most times, families didn't get into town all winter long. He went over everything with Newly that he needed him to know and made out the itinerary of his rounds just in the event Newly had to find him. Doc was now set to leave.

Loading up his buggy, he looked at Newly. "Well, Newly, I'm confident you'll be ok here till I return. See you in two weeks."

Matt walked up on them. "Hey, you leaving without a goodbye?"

"Well, Marshal, some of us have a Job to do." Swiping his mustache.

"How long you going to be gone?"

"Same as usual, two weeks maybe. Why?"

"Well, it's just that…"

Tugging his ear and sniffing and chuckling a bit. "Oh, I see. Kitty's not back yet, huh?"

"Well, Doc, come on now. That's not it exactly."

"Oh, the hell its not. You can't stand it when we leave you alone. Remember that the next time you traipse off for weeks on end. Huh. Well, I've gotta get going. See ya later."

"See ya, Doc." Newly just laughed .

"Marshal, I'm headed for the Long Branch. Care to join me?"

Nodding, "Sure, Newly."

As they walked across Front Street, Newly took notice to the woman slowly riding, holding on tightly, slumped over. Her arms were wrapped around the neck of an un-saddled horse. Quickly they both hurried to her side.

"Miss, Miss? Are you alright?" He asked, guiding her down. She fell into his arms. She was exhausted. "Marshal, lets get her upstairs."

Matt carried her up and gently laid her on the table in Doc's office.

Newly checked her vitals. "Marshal, she is dehydrated and she's been in the heat for a while. Can you get me some water over there for her? Maybe if we can cool her down some…"

After getting some water in her and cooling her down, she became a little more alert. "Ma'am?" Newly started. "How you feeling?"

Nodding, "Better. I've been riding for… ahhh… I don't know how long."

"Where were you? And where were you going riding without a saddle. Well, that's not…"

She suddenly put her hand up, stopping him. "I came here looking for Matt. I mean the Marshal."

"Marshal Dillon?" Newly repeated.

"Yes. Three men … stopped the stage… they have them and they want me to get Matt… if he wants her alive…"

"Ma'am, who are you? What's your name?"

She suddenly began losing consciousness but was mumbling. "Su…san."

As Matt left his office, headed back for Doc's to check on the stranger who rode into town on a bareback horse, he suddenly noticed a cool breeze blowing right down Front Street. This was a welcome feeling. But where did it come from? Did this stranger bring it? He had a feeling there was a reason she was here and the feeling he had wasn't a good one. And he was about to get a second surprise too.

The long walk to the old stage stop was taking its toll on Kitty and a wounded Carl. Kitty still didn't know what it was these men wanted. She slowed her pace down a bit trying to hold Carl up before finally she stopped.

"Look, this man's hurt. He needs to rest. If you expected him to walk all this way, you shouldn't have roughed him up so much."

"What were you trying to do, kill him? What do you want with me anyway? You sent that woman for Matt. You just might realize you'll get more then you bargained for when he does get here."

"Is that so, Red? You think that big bad Marshal of yours is gonna come ridin' in here, shoot us all and save you?"

Smiling a smirk. "Just might see, won't we?"

"Pert near sure of your self, Red."

"He'll kill every last one of you. Look, you have no reason to harm any of these folks. It's me you wanted. You have me. Just let them go."

"You tellin' me what to do now, are ya?"

"They're children, damn it! What the hell is the matter with you?"

He walked over to her slowly, got up real close and clinched her face in one hand. "You are some woman, Red. Tough as nails, you are. Heard lots about you."

"Is that a fact?" She spit at him and jerked loose from his grip.

"I kind'a like a little fire in a woman."

Suddenly, one of the men yelled out. "Hey, Elvin! Picking up some heavy wind coming this way. Think we're riding into a storm or somethin'?"

When Sheppard looked up he cursed. "Oh, darn! Its getting dark that a way. We need to get a move on. We're losin' light soon. Come on. You," he pointed to Carl and the other and then to Kitty, "pick it up some. That storm is comin' this way. Move it!"

Matt entered Doc's office. "Newly? How's she doing? She say anything?"

"Just that she came here for you, Marshal. Said they have them and if you want her alive you have to come. Didn't make much sense."

"Did she say who they were? Or even who she is?"

"No, Marshal. Just that three men stopped the stage she was on and they have them and they want you. She seemed to know who you were. She called you by your name. She called you Matt. Oh, and before she passed out again, all I got was her first name, Susan."

Matt turned and stared at the woman lying on the table, thinking was Kitty on this stage with her? If so he needed to find her. Then, staring at the face before him, suddenly it hit him. He now knew who this stranger was.

Oh, this just isn't going to be good. Not at all!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.3

Sheppard and his men had stopped near a stream to water the horses. Carrie and her brother huddled close to their father. Gerald Lowell was not the sort of man to be treated in the manner that Sheppard was treating him.

Lowell was an Easterner. He came from a well to do banking family in Boston, went to all the finest prep schools and being forced to walk across the prairie, well… That was just unheard of. And his children having to bare such humiliation… If something like this ever reached back to Boston, he would never be able to face them. It was enough that he went against family wishes in traveling West to such dangerous lands, but he was considered to be the one to take chances in the family.

Carrie tucked herself up close. "Father? Do you think Mother made it safely to find this Marshal Dillon? And what do you think will happen when she finds him? And what if she doesn't find him? What do you think…"

Quickly he hushed her. "Carrie! We just have to think that this Marshal person will do as you mother tells him so we can be removed from this insidious situation this woman has put us in." Now glaring over at Kitty, who was leaning against a tree closely watching Sheppard and his men.

"But, Father, Miss Russell is in just as much danger as we are from these men. Why would you say such a thing? Why would you think this is something she caused?"

"Carrie, you're too young to understand!"

"Father, I'm sixteen! I'm not a child." She said stomping away, angry at Lowell for the way he spoke to her. She knew Kitty could hear him. She slowly walked towards her. With her eyes lowered, she walked closer. "Miss Russell. I hope you didn't take what my father said too seriously. He's just not used to being, well…"

Shaking her head, Kitty lightly smiled at her. "Carrie, is it? Sweetheart, you don't have to apologize for him. We're all on edge right now. But we're gonna' be just fine when your mother reaches Dodge. Marshal Dillon is a good man and he'll make sure we get out of this and, well, we'll all be just fine." Kitty reached up sliding her fingers along Carrie's jawline.

Sheppard looked over and saw Carrie talking with Kitty then yelled, "Hey! What'cha two whispering about over there? Huh?"

Kitty tossed her head back. Don't go getting yourself all excited. Nothing for you to worry yourself about."

"Well, let's git movin'. Weathers kickin' up some. Wanna make it to where we're going fur night fall."

"And just where might that be?" Kitty asked sarcastically.

Grabbing her by the arm and tossing her forward, "Just git movin', Red! Anyone ever tell you, you got a mouth on ya!"

"Yeah, a time or two."

Young Jerry mounted up on the bareback horse again. Carrie looked at Sheppard and said softly, "I'll walk, if it's ok, Mister." Then she rushed to Kitty's side.

Lowell huffed then said, "Look, if it's the woman you want, why don't you just leave me and my children here and go on about your way?"

Sheppard swung a punch knocking him back. "Old man, another word from you and I just might shoot you. Now walk!"

Carrie and Kitty helped him up. "Look, Mister Lowell. None of us want to be here. Maybe we're better off if you don't…"

Quickly, he threw a sinister look at Kitty. "Woman, don't you tell me what to do. This is your fault we're in this mess."

"Father!"

"No, Carrie. Don't bother. Let's just go." Kitty said, walking off ahead of him.

Dodge City

Early the next morning, Susan was up and feeling much better. Newly had her eating. Matt was up and figured he would see what he could find out from her, if she was up to talking with him. He needed to know as much as possible. He entered Doc's office.

"Good morning, Matt." She surprised him.

"Well, nice to see you up and feeling better today."

"Matt, it's wonderful to see you again, after all these years. You haven't changed much."

His face turned a flush shade of red. "Well, now, Susan, are you up for a talk?"

"Yes, Matt. I'll tell you as much as I can. Ok. Well, I'm not sure where to begin."

Matt stood with his hat, tossing it in his hands, anxious. "Well, Susan, the beginning is the best place."

"Ok, well, I was on the overland stage and three men, they were going to hold it up. Or so we thought. It seemed that's what they were going to do but it turned out we were wrong. They didn't want money after all. They made us get off and said I had to ride here and get you."

"Whoa! Hold it. Back up a minute, Susan. You said we? Who is we? Who were you on the stage with?"

"I was traveling with my family, my husband and children." Then she dropped her eyes and lowered her voice. "And…"

"And who?" Matt repeated.

"Well, Kitty. Matt, Kitty was on the stage too. That's why they stopped the stage. They wanted her. Well they wanted her so they could draw you out. They sent me here and said I should tell you, if you want to see her alive you should come."

Matt took a deep breath. "Susan, can you show me where you were?"

"Yes, I think so. I have to. You have to help me save my family, Matt. That's what's important here."

"I'll help your family, but I can't let Kitty get hurt either."

"Oh, Matt, after all these years? Haven't you learned that women like her, they nev…"

Matt's look bored a hole straight through her. "Be ready in thirty minutes." He turned and stormed out.

Susan turned and looked at Newly. "Well, I never!"

He just shook his head and said, "And maybe you shouldn't again, either." Newly figured there must have been some sort of history but he wasn't about to ask now.

Matt saddled two horses and enough supplies and they rode out. He was determined to find this Sheppard before anything could happen to Kitty or the others.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.4

Matt knew although they were riding hard, it wasn't near as hard as he'd like to, having Susan with him. She was complaining all the way about how uncomfortable it was and that she was hot and she was thirsty and how she was still so sore from riding all that way from the day before. Matt just said nothing and rolled his eyes, quickly remembering just how spoiled Susan Bart really was. But he was also wondering what she was doing out this way again after all these years.

After listening to her complain, they finally came upon the river bed where Sheppard had stopped with Kitty and the others. Matt gave Susan a chance to rest.

When she got down off the horse, she waded herself into the water like it was a cozy lazy afternoon. "Oh, Matt, you should come in. It sure is nice and cool. Quite refreshing."

Matt, now being annoyed, said, "No, thanks. Ah, I think we need to get going. I'd like to find some cover before dark, before we lose their tracks. Come on. Come out of there, now."

"Give me a hand, now, will ya, Matt?" She said reaching her hand up.

Shaking his head, he reached and pulled her up.

She quickly pulled herself up and close to him. "Oops. This reminds me of when we would picnic by the old lake. Remember, Matt?"

"Ahhh, yeah, I guess. We should get going. I'll get the horses." Matt didn't have time to reminisce, nor did he want too. All that was going thru his mind was the words,

_If you want to see her alive, you'll come._

Kitty, Lowell and the children were barely able to walk much more when they finally saw an old stage stop then heard Sheppard say, "There. Keep going up there."

Carrie looked at Kitty. "Miss Russell? This Marshal friend of yours, do you think he and Mother will be able to find us here?"

Smiling slightly and rubbing her shoulder, "Don't you worry, Carrie. Marshal Dillon will find us. I promise you. He'll find us."

"You real sure of the Marshal, are ya, Red?" Sheppard said walking up behind Kitty.

Smirking at him, "I am. And if you knew him as well as you think you do, you'd be too."

"You think I'm afraid of him, Red?"

"You should be. Cause when he does get here, he'll Kill ya."

Now he laughed aloud.

"Go on, Laugh. But that there is a promise!"

"Miss Kitty." Carrie whispered softly. "Something's wrong."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"It's Jerry. He's not feeling too good. I think it's his stomach. He's holding it and he doubled up. Tell ya the truth, I don't feel so good myself."

"Come on. Let's get you both inside and have a look."

Once inside, Sheppard and his men sat alone talking. They tied Lowell up to a chair but they left Kitty tending to the kids.

In the back room, she laid young Jerry in the bed and covered him, leaving Carrie to sit with him. Walking into the front room, as she went towards the sink, one of the men stopped her.

"Hey, Red, maybe me and you could get to know one another. Ya know, play house?" He said as he chuckled.

Huffing out a breath, "Keep dreaming, Tiger. Not on your life. Now, get out of my way. I need to see if there's any water. The boy is fevered."

Now laughing louder. "OHHHH, what now? You a doctor too, Red?"

"I've done my share." Now swatting at him to move, she began to fill a bowl with water from the pump. Then she carried it back to the room with the kids. Carrie had lay beside Jerry. She too was now burning up with fever.

Kitty sat beside them then began tearing strips off her petticoat to use as rags. Dipping them into the cool water and wiping the faces and necks trying to cool them hoping to break their fevers and thinking to herself. "Oh, Cowboy. I sure hope this woman made her way to Dodge and found you. Cowboy, I need you."

Sheppard and his men were outside looking around. After Kitty heard them close the door, she entered the outer room and looked at Lowell sitting tied to the chair. "Look, Mister, I don't care how you think or feel about me, for whatever reason, but your children are very sick. Right now they need help. I'm going to do whatever I can for them, but we have got to find a way out of here if we can. Now, are you with me or not? Do you have a gun?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Ok, look. I have a small one I'm going to loosen your ties but don't do anything just yet. I'm going to try and distract them and give you a chance cause you're only going to have two shots. Ok? So, are you with me on this?"

Kitty loosened Lowell's ropes and slipped him her derringer. Then she went back in the room with the children. When Sheppard came back, Kitty re-entered the room carrying a blanket headed for the front door.

"Whoa, Red."

"Oh, I'm just gonna take this outside. The boy got sick. Didn't think you'd wanna' smell this." She held it out towards him, knowing he'd back away.

He quickly waved her out. "Yeah, get it out of here."

Kitty smiled to herself, knowing her plan was working. As she walked out the door, one of the men was sitting alongside the house carving a small piece of wood.

Kitty slowly and quietly walked up behind him and raising her hands, swinging down hard, hit him in the head with the metal bucket that was wrapped up inside the blanket, she had carried out of the house.

Then she drug him down beside the back part of the shack, tied him with rope she found, and gagged him with her kerchief. Now, looking around for the second man, she headed back to the shack. Looking thru the window, she saw Lowell still in the chair. As she entered, she nodded.

Lowell quickly stood, yelling, "Sheppard!"

As Sheppard turned, he was shocked to see Lowell standing pointing a derringer at him. "Well now, old man, let's see. I should have known better. I should have searched, Miss Russell, cause I'm pert near sure that there toy belongs to her. Ain't that right? That ain't no match for this." And he pulled his pistol.

Lowell froze then the next thing heard was a shot fired!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.5

Lagging behind, and complaining that she was tired and didn't want to keep going, Susan just kept nagging at Matt. "Can't we stop and find someplace to stay for the night? This might be comfortable for you, but I find it atrocious."

Matt shrugged his shoulders while rolling his eyes and took a deep breath. "I would think you'd want to get back to your children as quickly as possible."

Tossing her head back, "Oh, Matt, those men have no intention of hurting the children. They want you and they actually only stopped the stage because…" Then she stopped talking, thinking carefully of her next words.

Matt was now staring directly into her eyes. "Go on. Finish your thought."

Shaking her head back and forth batting her eyes at him. "I just meant to say, it was, well, It was her, Kitty that they wanted."

Matt inhaled and tightened his lips. "Let's keep moving. We have no idea what these men will do to Kitty or your family. And besides that…" Matt now was watching the sky up ahead. It was darker and if he was reading those clouds right, they didn't look like ordinary storm clouds.

Lowell stood facing Sheppard with Kitty's derringer pointed at him. Sheppard was laughing, daring him to try using it. Suddenly, two shots rang out. Kitty stood in the front doorway staring.

The next thing she heard was Carrie scream, "Father! Miss Russell!"

Kitty quickly ran across the room towards her. "Carrie Honey, it's alright." Wrapping her arms around her, leading her to a chair in the kitchen. "Here, honey, sit here for just a moment."

Then she leaned down checking Lowell. "You ok, Mr. Lowell?"

"Yes, I think so." He said, looking disgusted.

"Let me see." She began looking at his shoulder.

Squinting his eyes at her, "Do you know what you're doing, Miss Russell?"

"Just stay still. Yes, I've seen enough gun shots and I've helped Doc Adams with enough. It looks like a thru and thru. Let me clean this up and you should be all right till we get into town."

"What about him? Did you kill him?" He asked pointing to Sheppard.

Exhaling, raising a brow, "Looks that way. It was him or you. Here, let me help you up." As she braced herself to help him stand, they could hear the wind begin to get stronger and louder whipping against the walls of the cabin.

Carrie stood looking out the window, eyes wide open. "OH MY! Miss Russell? Father? Have you ever seen the wind look so angry?"

Kitty turned to look at what Carrie was talking about, when she spotted the funnel cloud. It was headed straight for the cabin. Kitty quickly scattered, rushing around the room, checking for a safe place. Then she spotted a trap door under a braided rug on the floor. Grabbing the handle, she said, "Mister Lowell, quick, take Carrie get her down there. I'll get Jerry. Hurry, we don't have much time."

Lowell and Carrie rushed down into the cellar. Kitty hurriedly scooped Jerry from the bed, hurrying to hand him down the trap door. All she could hear at that moment was the sound of a loud freight train and crashing!

Matt had found a small out cove along the trail for he and Susan to duck into. He realized they weren't going to make it before the twister hit.

Susan was panicking, curling up alongside of him. "Oh, Matt, I don't want to die out here. What are we going to do?"

Shaking his head, "Look, Susan, we're not going to die out here. We will just wait right here till it stops and then continue on."

After a few minutes of being snuggled up next to him, "Matt?"

"Yeah?" He now moved away and wrapped his blanket around her.

"After Father and Mother moved us away, did you ever think about me? Us?"

"Well, I always knew your Father was a good business man and you all would do well."

Smiling at him then rubbing his arm, "No, silly. I mean us, you and me? We would have made for a nice pair, you know, if you would have given us a chance. But that Kitty person was always hanging around. You know she was never going to be proper material for a upstanding lawman's wife. Mother always said so. All of the town thought so too. She was damaged goods!"

"Susan, that will be enough. I won't hear another word from you about Kitty. Is that understood?"

For the next hour they sat silent.

When the twister silenced, there was not a sound to be heard. Most everything in it's path was leveled!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.6

Matt slowly ventured out of the sheltered area, he and Susan had tucked away into, checking to see just how much damage had been done. It was hard to gage, being out on the prairie. All he had to judge by were a few trees here and there that had been uprooted. He paid no real attention to that.

His thoughts were on where Kitty and the others might have been and were they safely tucked away and knowing, or rather, not knowing just who these men were that had them and how well would they protect them from the elements. Or would they even care?

Since he could see that it seemed that the twister had passed, he reentered the shelter to gather their belongings. Now looking to Susan, "Susan, we should try and head out again and do our best to locate your family and Kitty. Here, let me help you. I have the horses ready." He said, reaching his hand out to her.

Standing and firmly brushing herself off, she looking up at Matt. "Matt, I only said those things to you earlier, because…" now taking in a breath, "I know you know what I'm saying is true. Kitty... Well, no matter how much she tries to dress herself up and blend in with good society people, well it just…"

Quickly, Matt snapped back. "SUSAN! Kitty Russell is one of the finest women I have every known and she is highly respected by many people in Dodge. She is a good, honest and hard working business woman that does more for everyone and anyone she meets, without judgment. More people should take a page from her book. Now, I told you. I don't want to hear another word about this again. Now, let's get moving. See if you can put your energy on finding your family."

Young Jerry began to stir, reaching over towards his father. "Father?" Pulling himself towards him. "Father?"

Gerald Lowell stirred at the sound of his son's voice. Pulling him to him, "I'm here, Son. Your sister Carrie?"

They both began looking around, soon spotting her across the cellar, lying still, semi-conscience. He called out to her. "Carrie? Carrie? Can you hear me? Carrie?"

Slowly opening her eyes, inhaling deeply, beginning to cough. "Father?"

"Yes, dear, I'm over here."

Now looking around. "Miss Russell?" Noticing Kitty was not around them. "Father? Miss Russell? Where…" Now she began to tear up and tried to stand and look around. Heading towards the small ladder.

"Carrie, wait! Wait, Carrie. Let me go first." Lowell said, not being sure what they would find. As he climbed the ladder he saw that most of the cabin had been leveled. There was still dust flying everywhere.

As he walked around, he tripped over Sheppard's body, quickly remembering what took place just before the storm.

He continued looking around, Carrie and Jerry following behind him, lifting pieces of lumber, as he went.

Carrie stopped when she came upon a piece of the braided rug she remembered Kitty throwing aside when she lifted the door for the storm cellar. Then she noticed a part of Kitty's shirt. "OH FATHER! Father, hurry. It's Miss Russell. Help me." Carrie hurried to brush away everything that was around her.

Lowell rushed over to help, lifting her as best he could with only using one arm and brushing back her hair from her face, checking to see if she was breathing.

Carrie with tear filled eyes looked at him. "Father, is she… Is she?"

"No, dear girl. She is still alive. She just got knocked out."

"Father, she never made it down the ladder."

"No, Dear, she didn't . Look, you stay here. I'll see if I can find us some water."

Carrie and Jerry sat down next to Kitty. Carrie continued to softly brush the hair off Kitty's face, softly talking to her, hoping she would wake up. "Miss Russell, please wake up. Please open your eyes and be ok. You need to be ok. It wouldn't be right that you helped us get to the cellar and then you not be ok."

Carrie still with a cracking voice, "I don't know why Mother and Father weren't being very nice to you but I think you are a nice woman and you saved our lives so I'll always be grateful to you no matter what."

Lowell returned with a bucket of water. "Look here, I managed to get water from the well in the back." He took a cloth from his pocket and dipped it in the water. Then he lightly brushed it over Kitty's face.

Carrie watched him for a moment then reached out. "Here, Father. Let me do it." She tenderly brushed over her lips then across her neck. After a minute, Kitty began to stir. "There, that's it, Miss Russell. Open your eyes." As Kitty focused, Carrie smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Kitty gently smiled up at Carrie then tightened her eyes as she reopened them. "What…" Her voice was parched and dry. "What happened?"

Lowell walked towards her with a cup of water. "Here, have some of this." He leaned down to help her drink.

Young Jerry stepped up. "It was a twister, Ma'am." He said with excitement. "And you didn't make it into the cellar with us."

Closing her eyes once again, remembering, nodding, "Yeah, I remember. It was like a freight train. Then I… I…" Then she quickly looked at the three looking down at her. "Oh, my. Are you all ok?"

Carrie smiled. "Oh yes, Ma'am. Thanks to you. You got us in the cellar right quick. But I don't know about those other men."

Biting her bottom lip, "Well, Carrie, I'm not sure either."

Kitty managed to get herself up and brushed off. As she did, she could feel that every muscle in her body was sore.

"You alright, Miss Russell?" Carrie asked.

"I will be, Carrie. I think I'll be sore in muscles I didn't know I had." Smiling back at her.

As she looked around, she saw that not much was left here and there. About all that was there was the stone hearth and two walls that were attached to it and maybe a small part of the barn. "Well, maybe we should see what we can find here to eat then see if we maybe can find our way to a nearby town. There's got to be something close by."

"Yes, Ma'am." Carrie answered. "I'll go see what Father and Jerry are doing."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.7

After saddling up again, Matt and Susan began riding. Matt was now taking in the disaster around them hoping now to find water nearby for the horses.

Alongside him, Susan looked meekly at him. "Matt? Do you think it's over? Everything is… well…" Now looking around and shaking her head, a bit scared and confused. "How are we going to find them now?"

As he turned to look at her, he noticed the frightened look washing over her. He inhaled and thought quickly. The last thing he wanted was a panicked woman on his hands, and especially one who was so used to being pampered. "Susan. Look, we're gonna be just fine and yes, to answer your question, I think the storm is over and yes, we'll find your family and Kitty. So since we've lost some time, I suggest we try making up some of it. We shouldn't be too much further from the old closed down stage stop. That's probably where they would have gone when they saw the storm coming up."

Lowell and young Jerry were out by the barn, or what was left of it, seeing if any of the horses were still there. But no luck. They had ran off when the strong winds started ripping through the barn and wood planks were flying.

Lowell, now discouraged, in pain, and unable to move his right arm and shoulder, turned quickly when he heard Carrie come in behind them. "Who's there?"

"Father, it's me, Carrie. I just wanted to see where you and Jerry were. Miss Russell is trying to find something she can try and make us all something to eat and she says maybe we should try to look for the nearest town."

"Oh, she did, did she?" He quickly spit out sarcastically.

"Yes, Father. She says we can't stay here. We need to find some place to get help."

"That blasted woman is why we're in this mess!"

"Father! How can you blame her?"

"Well, Carrie, it is she those men wanted off that stage."

Carrie, very upset, turned in anger. "How could you? UGH!" Fleeing the barn, not wanting to look at him any longer.

"Young Lady. Don't you turn your back to me and walk away. I'm your father."

But she continued on.

As she reached what was left of the cabin, she found Kitty attempting to make a fire in the hearth.

"Oh. There you are. Well, I found what could pass for beans and some canned meat so I'll see what we can do with that. And if we can get some water from that well outside, there's coffee." As Kitty looked up, she could see Carrie was upset. "Carrie Honey? What is it?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing."

"Oh, Honey. I've seen that look plenty of times." Then patting a spot she had cleared off to sit, "Come here. Sit right here. I'm a good listener."

Exhaling, Carrie plopped herself down beside Kitty. "Oh, Miss Russell. Sometimes I just wish my mother were still with me."

Now reaching over and placing her hand softly atop Carrie's. "Aw, Honey. I'm sure it won't be too much longer before she gets back with the Marshal from Dodge."

Shaking her head again. "No, Miss Russell. My mother died when I was a very little girl."

"Oh, Carrie. I'm so very sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young as well, so I know how that feels. I thought…"

"Yes, everyone thinks Susan is my mother. Father married Susan so I'd have a mother. Don't get me wrong, she takes good care of me. See, I was only five when Mother died and it was hard for Father. He was a very busy man and trying to care for a little girl alone… well…"

"Oh, I understand." Kitty said, listening carefully.

"Well, when Father was traveling to St. Louis on a business trip he met Susan. She was working at a very fancy hotel. Father said it was a beautiful hotel called, ummm… Oh! The Royal Hotel. Ummm, I think he said it was a special hotel for ladies. One of his business partners introduced them and Father married her and brought her to live with us. He didn't want her to have to work anymore."

Kitty sat with a surprised look on her face just taking in every word Carrie was saying. But in her mind repeating:

"_THE ROYAL HOTEL" A very fancy hotel. A very special hotel for ladies. Ummmm… Well now!_

Having been to St. Louis regularly, Kitty was very familiar with The Royal Hotel and the special ladies it is for. Kitty, biting her bottom lip, fought back the urge to laugh, thinking back to years ago when both Susan and her mother openly, in the streets of Dodge, would mock and belittle Kitty for being a whore, harlot, tramp, nothing but saloon trash and forever look down their noses at her as they walked down the streets of Dodge.

After eating what little food they found, Lowell looked to Kitty. "Carrie tells me you wish to walk out of here."

"Look, Mister Lowell, we can sit here hoping for someone to come along, where we have no more food or water, or we can walk as best we can and try to find civilization and get help. All we have to do is stay on the main road. That way, when Susan and Matt come back we'll see them."

He was now favoring his shoulder. "It was you who put us in this mess. It was you, those outlaws wanted."

"Look," she began as she reached over to check his bandages. "I'm sorry! I don't know any of those men or what they wanted." Pushing his hands away. "Oh, here let me have a look at that." Swatting his hand away again. "You have this all pulled apart. I told you to stop pulling on it. Carrie, can you get me some clean water from the pail over there? Please?"

"You know my wife? I mean when she was in Dodge?"

"Well, yes. But that was many years ago. We were just kids."

"And this Dillon?"

"Yeah, Matt. He's the Marshal."

"What was he to my Susan?"

Kitty furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I said, what was he to my Susan?"

"Nothing! I told you, he was and is the Marshal."

"You mean they weren't a couple? Nothing like that?"

"NO! Why would you think…" Kitty's jaw was tightening quick. "Mister Lowell, if you felt that there was something between Susan and Matt, why were you coming to Dodge?"

Lowell didn't answer.

Kitty finished fixing a new bandage.

Lowell huffed at her, walking away. As he walked out by the well, he noticed a man stumbling as he came closer. He realized it was the third man of Sheppard's crew. He had been hurt in the storm.

Kitty rushed to see who it was. Now seeing it was him but seeing he was no longer a threat, she wrapped him up, fed him and while she was getting Carrie and Jerry ready to start walking towards the road, she happened to overhear Lowell speaking to the injured man. His words were deep and husky. He spoke low in tone but it was still loud enough for Kitty to catch. Quickly, her eyes widened, brows arched. "I'll be damned!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.8

Breaking her silence during their ride, Susan rode closely up alongside Matt and said in a soft tone, "Matt?"

"Huh?" He murmured.

"Matt, you know I've never stopped thinking about you. Even after all these years. I never wanted to leave Dodge you know. It was Father. It was his work and Mother said it was our duty as women to go where his work took him. You understand that, don't you?"

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I guess." He answered.

"I mean, I really think we could have had a wonderful life together, you and me. A home and a family. You being Marshal, we'd have been very well respected and all. And If only you'd of married me before Father 's Job took us away, well…"

Matt stopped, turned and stared at Susan. "Susan, I'm going to say this and I want you to hear me. I had no intention of marrying you then or at any time. Being Marshal is not a job that allows me to have or jeopardize a family."

Shaking her head, "Oh, Matt, everyone knows that you continued a relationship with Kitty."

And suddenly, Matt snapped back. "ENOUGH! I am not going to discuss Kitty or this anymore. Now, let's just move on." Just ahead, Matt spotted young Jerry around the remains of the barn. Is that your Boy?"

Looking up, "Yes, that's Jerry."

Kitty had Carrie go out to young Jerry and she called for Lowell.

As he walked towards her he looked up and saw she had a gun pointed directly at him.

"That's far enough, Mister Lowell."

Stunned, he asked, "Are you crazy, woman? Put that thing down before it goes off."

"Ut uh." Shaking her head. "Oh, believe me, if and when it goes off, it will be because I intended for it to. Over there." She was now pointing to a spot she had cleared. As he moved, she held the gun not taking her eyes off him.

"What's the meaning of this, Miss Russell?"

"Go on, sit." She demanded. Once he sat down, she got behind him, tying him with rope that was left behind. "Did you think I wouldn't overhear you?"

"I don't understand?"

"Oh, I'm sure you don't." She said shaking her head. "Well, let me clue you in. I should have put this all together sooner. I heard Sheppard say earlier that he had a forth and I wondered why he was surprised at you having my gun, and the looks between you two earlier. Something was off. Well, you might as well tell me, because I'm keeping you here until Matt gets back with Susan."

Shaking his head, "Oh, alright. Yes, I was Sheppard's forth. You had nothing to worry about. Sheppard was never going to harm you. You were just bait. He was working for me. I needed you to draw out Dillon. For as long as I can remember, I've been competing with her memory of him. And with him out of the way, well…"

"What? Are you crazy? Susan left Dodge years ago. It was a girlhood crush. They were never a couple, never lovers. Didn't you ever talk to her about this?"

"Well, no, Ma'am."

"So, you thought if you killed Matt, what? She'd love you more? You're out of your mind."

Matt and Susan rode up, seeing the children, calling out to them. "Jerry? Carrie?" Susan quickly jumped down from the horse, stumbling and twisting her ankle, landing flat on the ground. "OUCH!"

The children and Matt rushed to her. Matt scooped her up as Kitty joined them.

"Is she alright? Here, Matt, put her here." Clearing off a mattress she'd cleaned off earlier. "Carrie, bring me some water please."

"Yes, Miss Russell. Right away."

Quickly, Kitty removed Susan's shoe, wrapping both hands around her ankle. Susan flinched. "It doesn't seem broken. Probably just a sprain, Matt. I can wrap it, to keep it secure but we'll have to keep her off it for a bit." Kitty began ripping her petticoat in long strips.

Matt noticed the man against the wall, tied up then noticed Lowell, tied as well. "Kitty, what's going on here?" Waving his hand from one to the other.

"Give me a minute, Cowboy. It's gonna take a bit of telling and Susan you're gonna want to hear this too."

After finishing wrapping Susan's ankle and propping it up, "There now, I suggest you keep that still for a while." Inhaling and huffing out a huge breath, "Well, Cowboy, I'd offer you a drink but as you can see, I'm fresh out at the moment."

"Kitty, just tell me what's going on. Please?"

"Well, so I understand, Lowell, here, has been tolerating living with the memories Susan has of her days in Dodge with a certain lawman." Now smirking at him.

Squenching his face. "Kitty, you know there was never anything …"

"Et et." Waving her hand. "Yes, Cowboy, I know but apparently…" now looking to Susan," someone gave him a different impression. And a certain green eyed monster got the better of him so he devised a plan to eliminate the competition. Oh, that being you." Now grinning at Matt with a huge smirk. "So, that brings us to his plan and this is where I come in. I was to be the bait to draw you out. They were to pull me off the stage coach and send Susan to get you to come out here, illuminate you and then life would go on as... Well, you get it."

Listening to Kitty's every word, Susan looked to Lowell. "Is what she saying, true? Did you do this Gerald? Were you working with these, these outlaws? Oh my. Oh my word. They could have killed our children! What were you thinking? Matt, you can't think I had anything to do with this?"

Matt stood, grabbing Lowell and the other man. "What's your name?"

"Travis. Travis Meeks."

"Get on your feet, Meeks." Matt dragged the two and tied them together, leaving them to sit while he figured what they were going to do. Carrie and Jerry sat with Susan.

Standing against the stone hearth, exhaling, with her eyes closed, suddenly feeling a touch, a touch that was oh, so familiar. "Ummmm…"

In a warm soft tone, leaning in close to her cheek. "Kit, Honey, are you alright?"

"I am now, Cowboy. I am now." Reaching over and sliding her tiny hand across his.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.9

"Mother?" Carrie sat holding Susan's hand. "Why did Marshal Dillon handcuff Father with that man? Does Father know that man?"

Susan closed her eyes, not sure what she would tell the children. She knew at least she wasn't going to be able to lie to Carrie. Young Jerry was out with the horses. He had a big fascination with the animals. This kept him occupied, now that he was up and feeling a bit better, although he was still a bit sluggish.

Susan, still holding Carrie's hands, said, "Carrie Honey, I know we don't have very many mother daughter talks, but I do want to change that. I want to try and change our relationship, our communication. I realize we haven't been as close as well…"

Carrie lowered her eyes. "I understand." Carrie said in a soft tone. "I'm not your true daughter and it was hard for you when Father brought you home. I mean, for you to take on someone else's child."

Susan shook her head. "No, Carrie. I didn't mind. I just didn't know how. It was all new to me. But this trip and what has happened has made me do some thinking. And…"

Carrie quickly interrupted her. "We're going to be alright, Mother. You're going to get better and we'll get back home after we take care of the things in Dodge that you and Father needed to do and well…" Then looking over her shoulder. "Is Father going to jail?"

Susan closed her eyes then said, "Carrie Honey, I don't know how to answer that."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to ask the Marshal." Standing and crossing the room of rubble towards Matt, "Excuse me, Marshal? Miss Russell?"

As Matt turned, Carrie stood before him squared shoulders, head held high. "You've handcuffed my father. Are you arresting him? And if so, I'd like to know why?"

Matt stood stunned, looking down at this five foot of girl staring him straight eye to eye as much as she could and waiting for an answer. His big size was not fazing her one bit. "Well, Carrie,as for now, yes. He is under arrest until I can sort out a few things when we get back to Dodge. But I promise you, he will be well taken care of as will you, your brother and Mother. So, you have nothing to worry about."

Kitty stood biting her bottom lip, trying not to laugh, watching Matt being quizzed by this young girl who stood at him like steel.

"Just what is it, Marshal, that you think he did?"

Now Kitty decided to jump in and get Matt off the hook. "Now, Carrie Honey, you see, when this man Meeks showed up here, I overheard him talking with your Father and it turns out they were acquaintances and what happened to us on the stage, well…"

Kitty took a deep breath and suddenly Susan finished her sentence. "Carrie, your father was working with that man Sheppard and those others."

"WHAT? WHY? Why would he do such a thing?"

Kitty moved towards Carrie, putting her arm around her shoulder. "Carrie Honey, come on, sit over here." Leading her to sit close to Susan, Kitty now with a raised brow looked to Susan, saying, "Susan, maybe you'd better try and fill her in somewhat. Better coming from you."

Sitting with her arms crossed, Carrie looked back and forth between Susan and Kitty. "Fill me in on what?"

Susan scooted herself up just a bit. "Ok, Carrie, many years ago, when I was just a young girl, I lived in Dodge with my parents. I knew Kitty and Matt back then. We were all just kids kind'a." Exhaling. "Well, I was very smitten with Matt."

Carrie ,eyes widening. "You mean you two were an item?"

Now, both Matt and Susan were red faced. Looking up at Matt, then to Kitty and back to Carrie. "No, Honey, only in my mind. See there was another."

"Oh, you mean he liked another girl?" Carrie asked.

Susan just nodded.

Turning to Matt, "Marshal? I guess that girl didn't work out either, huh? Anyone can see how you look at Miss Russell."

"Carrie!" Susan said sharply.

"What, Mother? It's true. Anyway, go on, finish with your story."

"Well, after I met your father and we got married, I told him about my life and growing up in Dodge. But he was always jealous of how I felt about the Marshal. But that was so long ago and he thought if he did something to get rid of the Marshal that I would love him more. But Carrie, I love your father and you children more than anything."

Matt, salvaged what he could of a wagon on the property and did what he could to bury the bodies of Sheppard and the others that died. Young Jerry helped him, getting as much as they could together for the ride till they could find the nearest town.

Carrie sat alongside Gerald, quiet at first, then, "Father? Mother told me what happened. Is it true? Were you going to kill Marshal Dillon?"

Shaking his head, "No, Carrie."

"Ok, were you going to have those men do it?"

Now he just stared at her.

"Father, please don't lie to me. I'm sixteen. I'm practically grown. Please don't treat me like a small child."

"Yes, I guess, that's what I wanted. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing our family to that lawman."

"Oh, Father! You weren't going to lose us. Marshal Dillon doesn't love mother."

Lowell looked at his young daughter. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so. Anyone with a set of good eyes can see, he is in love with Miss Russell."

"You think so, do you?"

Smiling at him. "I know so, Father. I'm a woman. We know these things." Then she winked at him.

"Young lady, what on earth am I going to do with you?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.10

After riding back to Dodge, Matt took both Lowell and Meeks to his office while Kitty took Susan and the kids over to Doc.

As they were entering Doc's office, he looked up in surprise. "What in thunder?" Now swiping his mustache and tugging on his ear. "Kitty are you…"

Quickly shaking her head, "Doc, I'm fine. But I think maybe you need to look at Susan's ankle here. I did what I could. Don't think it's broke but it's pretty swollen and bruised." Then as she thought, "And you might want to check on the little one here. He was fevered for a bit, feelin' poorly for a few days."

Nodding, "Ok. First things first. Young lady, you want to tell me how you did this?"

"Doc, I jumped down off my horse too fast. Say, Doctor Adams, you don't remember me, do you?"

Sniffing and again rubbing his upper lip. "No, can't say as I do."

"Susan, Susan Bart!"

"Well, I'll be." Now looking to Kitty. "Susan Bart?" He whispered. "Matt didn't tell me that's who you were, when you came in here looking for him."

"Is that a fact?" Kitty mumbled. "Look, Doc, while you check them out I'm going to go to the Long Branch and let Sam know we're back."

"Oh, Kitty, hold on there. It's pretty busy down there."

"Oh, it is?"

Doc nodded. "Newly and Sam set up the Long Branch for me to use when they started bringing in folks hurt from the twister. Lots'a folks needed help."

"Well then, maybe I'm needed down there too."

"Just one cotton pickin' minute, Young lady. Not until I see to it that you are ok."

"Oh, Curly, I'm just fine." And she quickly slipped out the door.

After the door closed, Doc was rewrapping Susan's ankle. "Strong willed, isn't she, Doc?"

"That she can be." He answered. "Especially when she sets her mind to somethin' and when she feels she is needed. And there's nothin' Kitty Russell wouldn't do for the folks of Dodge, even if it means putting them ahead of her own needs."

" Whoa, Doc. Slow down. I hear you. There was a time when I would have looked for fault in Kitty, but that was a long time ago. Doctor Adams, she was great out there. She was wonderful with my children and when I was hurt she could have left me to suffer, after all the times I treated her so badly. But she didn't."

"NO! And she wouldn't either." He stated matter of factly.

"Doc, I've grown a lot over the years and I realize I never really disliked Kitty. It was just the fact that well, I wanted the attention from Matt and she was the one getting it. I was the one well bred from the good family. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. She worked in a saloon." Now smiling at him. "I never gave any thought to who she was."

Throwing up his hands. "Miss Susan, I don't think I'm the person you should be having this conversation with."

Lowering her eyes, nodding, "You're right, Doctor Adams. You are so very right."

As Kitty stood at the batwing doors, looking in. Sam , Newly and a few of her girls were tending to some of the folks that had been brought into town injured. Newly and Sam, with help from Festus, had pushed several tables together for Newly 's patients who needed stitching. They made mat bedding on the floor for others. She slowly pushed her way in, looking around the room.

"Sam? Newly? How can I help?"

The two friends looked up in surprise. "Miss Kitty! My heavens, are you alright?"

Smiling at him, nodding, "Yeah, Sam. I'm a little worse for wear, but I'm fine."

"Folks started coming into town and some were found after. Newly and I thought we could help Doc with everyone, better this way."

"You did right, Sam." She walked to the bar, poured herself a shot of whiskey and swiftly downed the drink. Inhaling deeply, she brushed the hair back off her face. "Newly, what do you need?"

"Things are fairly calm down here, right now, Miss Kitty. Ma Smalley and Amy are making some soup broth. When they get back, I figure I can get some in them. Some folks haven't had a thing in days, Ma'am."

"Ok, Newly." She said looking worn out

"Ma'am, if you want to take a few minutes to freshen up…"

With soft eyes and a mere soft smile. "Look that bad, do I?"

Now fumbling for his words. "Oh, no, Ma'am. I didn't mean…"

Now laughing. "Relax, Newly. I look terrible. I think I will go freshen up a bit. I'll just be a minute." She ascended the stairs, slowly pulling her aching body up one step at a time. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder then continued that walk down the long landing towards the door at the end of the hall.

After putting Lowell and Meeks in jail, Matt headed to Doc's office…expecting to find Kitty still there.

"Hello, Marshal." Carrie said as he entered. "Doctor Adams says that Mother will be fine. Jerry too. He says that Miss Russell did an excellent Job caring for them both, not that I doubted it at all."

"Well, Carrie, I'm glad to hear the good news."

Doc was helping Susan out of the back room. "Well, Mister Marshal. Do you need me to check you out too?"

"Nah, Doc. I'm fine. Carrie here tells me everyone's going to be fine too."

"Yeah ,with some rest." Doc answered.

Matt looked at Susan. "Well, Susan. Ma'Smalley says she has room for you and the children. When you're ready, I'll help you over there. I just need a minute to speak to Doc."

"Sure, Matt. Take your time. We'll wait over here."

Walking Doc aside, "Doc." He said in a whisper. "I expected to find Kitty here."

"Well, Matt, she was but then she insisted on going to the Long Branch. And then I told her Sam and Newly were treating folks that were hurt during the twister and she left in a flash."

"And you let her?!" Matt shouted.

"Do you think you could have stopped her, you big lug?"

Flipping his hat on his head. "Susan? Maybe I should carry you down the stairs."

"Oh, Matt. You don't need to do that."

"No, but I will." And he scooped her up as Carrie opened the door. The four left Doc's office. Doc was just shaking his head.

Susan insisted he put her down when they reached the boardwalk. "Matt? Kitty still working at the Long Branch?"

Smiling, "Yeah, but now it's hers. She owns it."

"Oh, that's right. I do remember hearing something about that. Matt, do you think you could take Carrie and Jerry over to Ma's? There's something I need to do."

Rolling his eyes. "Sure. Come on, Kids."

Squaring her shoulders, looking up at him, "Marshal, I am sixteen now. That's practically grown, not a kid."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Ok, I'm sorry." Offering her his arm, "Miss."

She smiled up at him. "Why, thank you, Marshal." And they crossed Front Street heading for Ma Smalley's.

Susan stood at the batwing doors scanning the room. Not seeing Kitty, she inhaled then pushed her way in.

Sam looked up and knew right off she didn't belong. "Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you? Are you looking for someone?"

Swallowing hard, "Well, yes, I am."

"Well, tell me the name or you can look around."

Furrowing her brow. "Oh no, I'm sorry, Sir. I'm here to see Kitty Russell."

"Yes, Miss..."

"It's Mrs. Mrs. Lowell."

Sam quickly answered. "Miss Kitty's up in her room."

"Would it be alright if I went up?"

"Sure, I think that would be alright. It's at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." Susan made her way up the stairs and across the landing and stood at the door at the end of the hall. Then she began knocking.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.11

Lowell sat staring at Matt from behind the bars in the jail, shaking his head. "Ah, Marshal, I've done a damn fool thing. Its women, you know. What they make a man do!" Then he dropped his face into both his hands.

Matt just rolled his eyes as he started to walk away and close the door, but quickly Lowell once again called out to him. "Dillon! Wait. Isn't there something we can do? Can't we discuss this man to man? Settle this somehow just between the two of us? After all, no one was hurt."

Now the anger was beginning to boil up in Matt's chest. At that moment, he was glad those bars were separating him from this man. "NO ONE WAS HURT!?" He repeated. "Are you out of your mind Lowell? Three men are dead. Your wife and children and Kitty Russell were put through a horrific ordeal for the past few days and you sit here and tell me no one's been hurt!"

"Well, what I meant, Dillon, was…"

"Oh, I know what you meant, Lowell."

"Dillon, those men were outlaws. They would have committed a crime at some point anyway and got caught or killed sometime so…"

"Lowell, I have a good mind to…" Then Matt threw his hands up, turned and walked out the door. Still steaming, he headed across Front Street.

After knocking several times, Susan looked back over the landing. "Sam? Sam?"

"Yes, Miss Susan."

"Sam, are you sure Kitty was up here in her room? I've been knocking but she's not answering."

"Yes, Miss Susan, she went up about half an hour ago said she was gonna freshen up a bit then come back and help out Newly and I."

Again Susan began knocking, calling out, "Kitty? Kitty, it's me, Susan. Kitty, can I speak to you a minute? Kitty?" Still no answer. "Sam, I'm still not getting an answer."

Now furrowing his brow, very concerned, knowing full well Kitty went up and knowing she didn't come back down. "Newly? Miss Kitty didn't come back down did she?"

"No, Sam. I've been right here all along."

Then Amy looked at Sam. "Oh, Sam, I would have seen her if she had."

Quickly, Sam headed up the stairs. Crossing the landing rapidly, knocking loudly. "Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty. It's Sam. Miss Kiitty, I'm coming in." As he opened the door, he scanned the room and as his eyes rounded the room he noticed strands of her copper-amber tresses spread out just at the foot of her bed.

Rushing into the room, he quickly knelt down beside her. "Oh, Miss Kitty!" Then turning to Susan, "Quick. Get Doc!"

Susan stood in shock.

Again Sam yelled, "Get Doc!" He began scooping her up in his arms, gently. "I got you, Miss Kitty. Doc's coming."

As Susan headed down the stairs, Newly asked, "Is Miss Kitty alright?"

She just shook her head. "I have to get Doc." And she rushed out.

Newly rushed up the stairs.

Pushing through the batwing doors, heading for Doc's office, Susan was still limping.

Doc was descending the stairs of his office and calling out to Matt as he was crossing Front Street. Matt? Matt? Hold up there. Headed for the Long Branch?"

Nodding, "Yeah. Thought I'd check on Kitty. I haven't had a chance to talk to her since all this happened. Come on, I'll buy you a beer."

"If you're buyin', Marshal. I'm in!"

Susan quickly interrupted. "Oh, Doc! Doc! Sam sent me to get you."

"Whoa. Slow down here. You should be off that foot."

Shaking her head, "Doc, it's Kitty! Sam and I found her in her room."

Before she could finish, Matt darted off and through the saloon and up the stairs and across the landing. Doc followed, entering Kitty's room.

Sam was sitting along with Newly beside Kitty. Newly was taking vitals, while Sam was trying to cool her with wet clothes.

"Sam?"

"Ahhh, Marshal. Am I glad you're here. I sent Miss Susan for Doc."

"Yeah, he's right behind me, Sam. What happened here?"

"I don't know, Marshal. She said she was coming up here to freshen up then she was going to help out Newly and me down stairs. Then Miss Susan came up to see her, but she wasn't answering. So, I entered to see if she was alright. I hope that was okay?"

Nodding, "Sure its fine, Sam."

Standing in the doorway, "Ok, now, I'm gonna need some room here, so I need you all to clear out."

Matt looked to Doc. "Doc, I…"

"Matt, just give me a few minutes to examine her."

Nodding. "Ok, I'll be right outside."

Doc looked down at the face of this woman. The face of the woman he has loved and cared for, so many times before. This woman he has loved as a daughter for so many years and here he was once again.

"Ah, Kitty Honey, what happened to you?" He began loosening her clothes.

She was in a light robe. She had already removed the torn and tattered clothes and washed up, so now, she was just in her undergarments and a lace robe. She been about to slip into a shirtwaist and skirt when she took a deep breath and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side and felt lightheaded and the room went black.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.12

As Doc sat in a somber state, gently undoing the front of her robe, he was checking vitals and mumbling, "Ah, Honey, let me have a look at you. What happened to you out there? I know I should have insisted you stay in my office earlier till I had the chance to check you over."

Kitty's breathing was now strained and harsh and as he listened to her breath's, he began shaking his head. Then he noticed the awful dark bruising along her right side ribs. Swiping his mustache, "No, no, I don't like this not one bit."

Just then, Susan and Sam knocked and Doc hollered for them to enter.

"Doc, is Miss Kitty going to be alright?" Sam asked, looking very concerned. He never liked see his boss and friend in harm's way. "Is there anything I can do, Doc? For Miss Kitty or for you?"

Nodding rapidly, "As a matter of fact, Sam, yes there is. If you would…" Quickly he began to write, making a list of things he needed from his office. And as he wrote he continued talking. "Sam, I want you to go to my office and bring me back everything on this list and I mean everything."

Then he turned to Susan. "And you, young lady, I'm going to need you to spell Newly down stairs so he can help me with Kitty. But first, tell Matt he is needed here, right away."

"Oh, but, Doc, Matt is just down stairs. He was helping Newly carry…"

Before she could finish, Doc rushed past her and across the landing, scanning the room from above. "Matt! Matt!" Once he got his attention, "Matt, I need you up here. It's Kitty!"

They were all the words Doc needed to say. This big cowboy took the stairs two at a time and was in the room at the end of the hall before Doc knew it.

As Matt entered, he saw Doc leaning over Kitty. He was in utter shock. "Doc? What…"

Cutting him off, "I'm not sure yet, Matt. When Susan came up to talk to Kitty and didn't get an answer, this was how she and Sam found her, unconscious on the floor. Sam said she came up to freshen up then she was going to help out down stairs. Matt, she's burning up with fever and her breathing is stressed and this bruise, it's, well, it's got me to thinking somethin' awful, Matt."

Matt was rubbing his chin. "What are ya thinking, Doc?"

"Well, I'm hoping I'm wrong, Matt, but it seems to me this young lady may have some broken ribs and one might just be puncturing her lung which could explain the stressed breathing and if that be the case… Well, Matt, I'm gonna have to…"

"Have to what, Doc?" Matt was now wide-eyed.

"Relieve it, what else?"

"Aww, Doc."

"May not have a choice, Matt. I'm going to go get some whiskey. I'll be right back." Walking down to the bar, leaving Matt a private moment.

Standing, staring down at the face of the woman he felt so much love for. Gently, he sat beside her, cupping her tiny hand between his two large strong ones, hoping and praying she could feel his strength passing through to her.

As he wished it, he said, "Aw, Kitty Honey, I'm here. I'm here with you and I need you to open your eyes and be ok. Honey, can you hear me? Aw, Kit, if only I'd have got there sooner. Kitty, I know so many times we've been through things like this and it's always due to this badge and I know I'm always saying I'm sorry, but, Honey, I couldn't do this job if I didn't have you. If I didn't know you were here to come home to. Honey, what I'm trying to say is, Kitty Russell, I need you and I love you. So, you have to hang in here and fight this for us. Please?"

Just as those last words came across his lips, he heard foot steps behind him, then, "Oh, excuse me, Matt, I'm sorry. I was just bringing some fresh linen up for Doc. Someone said Doc might need these."

Shaking his head, "No, no, it's ok. Yeah, here you can put them here." He wondered how much Susan had overheard.

"Matt, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with Kitty."

"No, its ok." He said. "I just was trying to see if I could get her to open her eyes."

Dropping her eyes. "Matt, I've been watching the two of you for the last week or so now. You really do love her, don't you?"

"Ah, Susan, I…"

Smiling at him, "Same ol' Matt. Ok, you don't have to admit it to me. But I realize it now. You two have the real thing. You are two lucky people. Can't say I didn't wish it was me."

"Ah, Susan, now..." He started.

"Oh, no, Matt. I'm just saying there was a time. But, no more. I do love Gerald and when things get settled, we'll work it out."

Susan leaned up, kissing Matt on the cheek. "Thank you, Matt, for all you did."

Just then Kitty began to stir and moan and through her blurred vision…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.13

The room was all a blur. The outline of two bodies across the room, close together was all she could make out. But the pain was overwhelming and she began moaning once again.

Matt quickly broke away from Susan, rushing to Kitty's side. "Kitty? Kitty, it's me, Matt. Lie still. Don't try to move."

Opening her eyes once again, she said in a raspy voice, "Cow… boy?"

"Yeah, Kit. It's me. I'm right here." He held her hand tight to his chest.

"What… what happened?" Her eyes were scanning around the room.

Matt realized what she was doing. "Yeah, Honey, this is your room. You fainted. Doc said you probably have some injury from the twister. He thinks some broken ribs and maybe a concussion."

"Is that why I feel like I've been kicked in the head by Buck?"

Smiling at her, "Yeah, I guess that's why."

She was trying to get up. "Here, give me a hand, will ya, Cowboy?"

"Whoa! Just wait a minute. I guess you didn't hear me. You have broken ribs and a concussion. You're not going anywhere."

"Oh, is that a fact, Marshal Dillon?"

Before Matt could answer, Doc, who was now standing in the door way, said, "Yes, Young Lady, that is definitely a fact. Doctor's orders."

Doc ushered Matt aside. "Now, Young lady, can you tell me some of what happened out there?"

"Well, those hoodlums had us in that cabin much of the time. They had Carrie, Jerry and I in the back room. Jerry was sick for quite a bit then after I shot Sheppard, the twister was headed our way. I hurried and got Lowell and the children into the storm cellar just in time, just as it hit the cabin. The last thing I remember was feeling the cellar door hit me in the side of the head. The next thing I remember was Carrie and Jerry brushing me off and calling my name. It seems I never quite made it into the cellar with them. But I'm ok, Doc. I have a few cuts, scraps and bruises but I'm none the worse for wear."

Sniffing and swiping his mustache, "Oh, so that's what you think Doctor Russell? Is that your medical opinion?"

Now with a smirky grin, "Don't you get foxy with me, Curly."

"Well, I'm going to wrap those ribs up good and tight and I want to keep a good close eye on them and make sure they didn't puncture your lung at all like I first thought. I also want to watch that concussion and I want no arguments. Understood?"

"Oh, alright."

"Matt, Susan, I'll kindly ask you two to give us some privacy for a few minutes."

Susan looked to Matt. "Buy you a cup of coffee?" Pointing to Doc's pot of coffee.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sure."

After they went into the next room, Doc closed the door behind them. "Now, young lady, let's remove the shirt waist." He helped her sit up and help her slip out of the sleeves.

As he was beginning to wrap her ribs, "Curly? Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure, Honey."

"Do you think Susan has changed?"

"Well, she's older."

"Oh, I know that. I mean… Well, you know how she used to be with…"

He quickly tugged on his ear. "You mean with that big lug out there?"

Biting her bottom lip, nodding. "Yeah, that."

"Is there a reason you're asking me this?"

"Well, when I woke up just now, maybe I imagined it but I thought I saw them in an embrace. I couldn't hear clearly what she was saying but…"

Doc stopped what he was doing and with one hand cupped her chin. "Now, I want you to look at me and listen to me and really listen. That big lug over grown civil servant loves you, Kitty Russell. And no one, I mean, no one is going to come along and change that. Oh, they might try but I can promise you this. It will not happen. Now you believe that." Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, I want you to take some of this." He said, opening a bottle of laudanum. "And I want you to get some rest."

After Doc was finished, Matt peeked in. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Come on in, Cowboy. Matt, what's gonna happen to Lowell?"

"Well, Kitty, I wired Judge Brookings, but I'm still waiting for an answer. Kitty, I don't want you to worry about any of this."

"It's just…" exhaling, "well, I was just thinking about Susan and the children. Matt, Sheppard 's dead and the other two are too. And you have the forth one. Lowell was actually as much a victim as we were. Matt, I think he realized he made a mistake and just didn't know how to stop it. Isn't there something you can do?"

"I don't know, Kitty."

Just then Doc reentered. "Okay, Matt, that's enough. Kitty needs her rest."

"Ah, Curly. I want him to stay."

"And I want you to rest. Let the laudanum work."

"Oh, alright, ya ol'goat!"

Matt chuckled. "I'll stop back later, Kit. I promise." As Doc turned his back, Matt leaned in and kissed her. "Get some rest. Make the ol' goat happy." They both let out a laugh.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.14

All was quiet. Sam and Newly continued taking care of the folks down in the bar. Sam stopped to bring up a tray of supper for Kitty. Doc wanted her to try and eat light foods to keep her strength up.

Just as Sam started for the stairs, Carrie stopped him. "Mister Sam. Hi. Is that for Miss Russell?"

"Why, yes, Miss Carrie. This is a supper tray Doc ordered for her."

"If it's ok, can I take it to her? I see you and Mister Newly are pretty busy and I wanted to check and see how she was doing anyway."

Thinking for a moment, he smiled at this young look of innocence. "Sure. I don't think it would be a problem. Just keep it short. Doc says Miss Kitty needs her rest. Ya hear?"

"Oh yes, Sir." Carrie took the tray from Sam and carefully headed up to Kitty's room.

Knocking lightly, then entering, her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes were wide taking in the décor. "WOW! So beautiful!" She didn't realize Kitty heard her.

"Carrie? Is that you?"

Startled, she nearly dropped the tray. "Oh yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry. It's just this room… it's… It's…"

Kitty smiled. "It's home."

"I brought your supper. Mister Sam says Doctor Adams ordered this. He wants you to try and eat something."

Kitty tried to slid herself up but was wincing in pain.

"Oh, wait, here let me help you." Carrie gently helped her reposition herself, then sat the tray on the bed. As Kitty sipped on the soup broth, Carrie stared at her. "You are so beautiful. I'll bet a lot of people tell you that, huh?"

"A few times." Kitty smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Russell."

"For what, Carrie?"

"If you hadn't have tried to save us, you wouldn't have been hurt like this."

"Oh, Sweetheart. No. This could have happened anywhere. Look at all those people down stairs."

"Yes, I saw them. Mother's going to let me help out with them. I like helping people. I want to be a doctor but…"

Furrowing her brow, "But what?"

"Father said it will never happen."

"He did? But why?"

"Oh, he says because I'm a girl and there are just things a girl or a woman can't or shouldn't do. And I need to think seriously about where my place is. That I need to just think about finding a husband and having a family and leave the doctoring careers to the men."

"Oh, Carrie. No. If you want to become a doctor, you go and become a doctor. Many women are becoming doctors. Why, we had a woman doctor right here in Dodge for a little while. She worked with Doc. She became very special to him."

"Why didn't she stay?"

"Well, honey, she would have. But she caught an illness from a family she was treating and died. But the very first woman doctor in America was Doctor Elizabeth Blackwell. She graduated from Geneva Medical college in 1849. If this is what you really want, you just study hard and you can do anything you want. Who knows maybe someday you may come back here and give Doc a run for his money."

"What's that I hear? Somebody wants my job?" Doc was standing just inside the door.

Snickering, "Better watch it, Curly. Carrie here just might take over your job!"

"So you want to be a doctor, do ya?"

Smiling at him. "Uh huh. If only Father would agree."

Doc frowned but Kitty waved him off. "Long story, Doc."

"So, Carrie," Doc asked instead. "How's our patient? She eating?"

"A little. But she looks well rested, her color looks much better. Well, I'll leave you two so you can talk. I promised Mister Sam and Mister Newly, I'd help out. Thank you, Miss Russell."

"Thank you, Carrie."

"Well, now, what was that all about?"

"Well, she was telling me she wants to be a doctor but her father told her no. He said that because she was a girl, woman, she will just be expected to marry and have a family. Ugh!"

Knocking on the door, "Kitty, it's me, Matt."

"Come in, Matt. Hi, Matt, come in and sit. Any word from Judge Brookings?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you. Kitty, I need you to make a statement about what happened out there so I can file charges."

"Matt, I… I…"

"Kitty, I know you don't want to do anything to hurt Carrie and Jerry. But Lowell did have you kidnapped off the stage and if those guys hadn't died, they had every intention of killing me."

Nodding, "I know, Matt. I know, okay? I just wish there was a way not to hurt them in the process."

"Doc, Lowell's shoulder's been bothering him. Ya think you can take a look at it again?"

"I'll go over there now."

As he left, Matt moved over to the edge of the bed, reaching for her hands. "Honey, I know this whole ordeal has been rough."

Placing a finger over his lips. "Sssshhh, Matt. I'm sorry. I understand you're just doing your job. Hey, Cowboy, can you just forget about the job for a minute?" Then pulling him closer. "I haven't done this in a long, long time." She said, pulling him into a kiss.

At first, he hesitated, afraid he'd hurt her. But very quickly he couldn't resist the tender sweet taste of her mouth. Without thinking, he suddenly enveloped her in his large arms, scooping her up and lying her out onto the bed and cradling her into his arms. He missed her as much as she missed him.

Breaking away for a second, he said, "Kit, you know he's coming back."

"You let me deal with Curly. I need you, Cowboy. I need you now."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

Pt. 15

Doc sat quietly at a table in Delmonico's, staring into the cup of coffee that had been sitting in front of him now for at least fifteen minutes, before he noticed Carrie standing before him.

Then in a very delicate voice, "Hello, Doctor Adams."

Swiping his mustache, "Well, hello to you, young lady. Won't you join me?"

"I'd like that very much." Doc pulled out the chair for her and she sat down smiling at him. "Ya know, Doctor Adams, it was such a beautiful morning. I thought it would be a shame to waste it sleeping in so I decided to take a walk around Dodge. And then I saw you here all alone."

Shaking his head amazed at the cheerfulness in this young girl after all they'd just gone through. "You are so right, Carrie. It would be a shame."

"Doctor Adams…"

"Carrie." He interrupted her. "You can call me Doc. Everyone does, especially my friends."

'Okay, Doc. Do you think it would be ok if I were to spend some time with you? I mean, helping you in your office, like with Miss Russell? Ya see, I want to be a Doctor someday, that's if I can change Father's mind about women being doctors."

"Why certainly, Carrie. Carrie, I'm gonna tell you something and I want you to remember this. Women make fine doctors. As a matter of fact, I met a doctor who came to Dodge some time back and she was one of the finest doctor's I'd ever met. Doctor Sam McTavish."

Now giggling, "Oh, Doc, now you're teasing me. You said you met a woman doctor. Sam McTavish? That's a man's name."

"You know, Carrie, that's exactly what I thought when I was told she was coming out here. But that was my mistake for assuming. Sam was short for Samantha. See her father wanted a son so much…"

Now Carrie was laughing hard. Just then Doc's face grew sad. "Doc? Did she decide to move on to another town and get her own practice?"

Shaking his head, running his hand through his air. "No, Honey. Sam succumbed to a virus we were treating a few families for called Cholera."

Dropping her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Doc."

Patting her hand, "I know, Honey. Well, I best get back now." And he stood to leave, looking over his shoulder then stretching out his hand. "Come on."

Quickly, she jumped up. "I'm coming."

Holding one another tight, locked in passionate kissing, Matt forced himself not to let things go any further than just that. He convinced Kitty that he didn't want to chance hurting her till he knew she was alright. If he was to be honest, he was worried about Doc returning too soon.

Kitty wasn't happy about it but she agreed. However, she insisted he lie beside her where she could hold him close. As far as she was concerned, he was all the medicine she needed.

A slight tap sounded on the door and as it opened, the look on Doc's face told Matt he made the right decision. "Well now, I leave you two for a few minutes and…"

"Oh, Curly! We're just…"

Waving his hand, "Oh I know what you were just."

"That's enough out of you, Curly." Kitty said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm fine. I'm a little bruised, is all."

"Miss Russell, maybe you should rest like Doc wants you to." Carried spoke up.

"Hey, what is this? You have everyone ganging up on me? Sam, Matt and now Carrie?"

"If I thought it would make you listen, yeah." Doc answered.

Matt looked to Kitty. "Kit, I'm gonna go check on that wire from Judge Brookings. I'll be back in a bit. Try to go easy on the ol' man. Ok?"

Kitty smiled up at him.

Doc turned. "I heard that."

Now Kitty burst into full laughter.

Carrie sat close to Kitty on the side of her bed. "Miss Russell? Is the Marshal going to send Father to jail for a long time?"

Inhaling then exhaling and then reaching for Carrie's hand. "Oh, Sweetheart. I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen. I guess it's going to depend on what Judge Brookings has to say. But he's a pretty good man."

"You mean, you know this judge?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Kitty said, nodding . "We've known him for a very long time and he's a very fair and honest judge."

"Do you think it will help if I spoke to this Judge Brookings?"

"Well, Carrie, he may want to talk with you about what happened out there."

As Carrie and Kitty were talking, Doc turned and noticed in the doorway that Susan was standing there. Quietly, he casually caught Kitty's attention.

Then, "Good morning, Susan. Come in."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't mean to intrude. I woke up and didn't see Carrie around." Then Susan looked at Doc and Carrie. "Kitty? If it's ok, I'd like to have a few minutes to talk with you."

"Sure, that's fine." Kitty answered with a questioning look.

Then Susan looked back at Doc and Carrie. "Alone! If you two don't mind?"

"Certainly." Doc said reaching for Carrie's arm. "We can go look at some of those books I have. Kitty, I'll check back with you later."

"Ok, Doc."

Doc and Carrie left the room. Susan stood looking around the room.

"Would you care to sit?"

Susan pulled up the chair.

"Ok, we're alone. What is it, you wanted to talk about, that you needed to be alone? Susan, is there something wrong?" Now Kitty's brow furrowed as she stared at Susan.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

Pt.16

Matt sat going over the paper work he needed to prepare for Judge Brookings, thinking about how this would all turn out.

Lowell yelled out from the jail cell. "Marshal? Can we talk?"

Matt pushed himself up from his desk, opening the door. "Okay, Lowell. I'm here. What's on your mind?"

"Look, I know I've been a fool, being jealous of well, you or at least, Susan's memory of you."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Look, Lowell. There was never anything between…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that now. But for year's, all I ever heard was Matt Dillon this and Matt Dillon that and how her mother wanted her to marry up with you and how respectable she would be and everyone in the town would look up to her. How's a man supposed to live up to that? I've given her everything she's wanted. I got her out of that place she had to work in when her father passed on."

Matt knitted his brow. He was now wanting to ask but didn't.

"What's going to happen to me, Marshal?"

"Well, Judge Brookings will be here day after tomorrow and he'll talk with Susan and Carrie and Miss Russell. Seeing how it was you who arranged all this, it may depend on if Miss Russell wants to press charges?"

But, Marshal, she wasn't hurt none, except for the twister. And I didn't arrange that. Maybe you can talk with her."

Shaking his head and smiling out of surprise of Lowell's request. "Now wait a minute, you want me to plead for you? Nah, can't do it. This is up to Kitty."

Susan gingerly sat in a tapestry chair, next to Kitty's bed, still looking around admiring the décor. "This is beautiful, Kitty."

"Nodding, "It's home. But I'm sure you didn't come to admire my living quarters."

"No, you're right, Kitty. Years ago we… we were at odds with one another."

"We were?" Kitty repeated, brows arched.

"Oh now, Kitty, you know what I mean. it was obvious we were from different classes of people."

Now tilting her head, biting her bottom lip. "Is that a fact?"

"Oh, Kitty. Please just let me finish."

"Oh, by all means, please do."

"I was raised in a prim and proper household and I was raised so as to marry well so that I would be respected and looked up to with very high regard by everyone. I was to marry a man of great distinction. Mother thought Matt was just such a man if we were to live in Dodge. A United States Marshal's wife. Why, I would be respected by everyone. But no matter how hard I tried, you were always there getting in the way, giving him what a proper lady wouldn't, shouldn't. Oh you know what I mean." Susan was getting flustered.

At this point Kitty wasn't sure if she wanted to jump up and choke her or… Suddenly, Kitty inhaled deeply. "Susan, let me explain something to you. Just because you or your mother think that you can just pick out a target to put your life plan in action…"

"Now, Kitty, wait one minute. I'm not finished. Over the years I've kept track of the goings on in Dodge. So I know what has happened here in Dodge. From Mace Gore to the Gunther brothers, the Reckon brothers, the Stone family, Jack Sinclair, Will Mannon and even Jude Bonner."

Kitty's face froze.

"Kitty, I know the price you have paid being Matt's woman and you stayed by his side in spite all of the horror and torture and you didn't have to. But you did because you love him and Matt loves you. I know this now. Carrie and I have spent the last few days around town and watching and listening to the folks here. They respect you and Matt. They have such high regard and love for you both and I now realize why. Mister Jonas, Reverend English and even Mister Burke told me all about the things you do for all the folks. I guess you did what you had to do. We all have to do that at some point in time. We're not all so lucky to…"

Suddenly, Kitty smiled and added, "Yes we do. We're not all so lucky as to meet someone to take us out of working in a place we don't want to be in, even if it is a nice hotel." Kitty just winked at Susan.

Susan's eyes widened, now knowing Kitty was aware of her working in The Royal Hotel in St. Louis. Clearing her throat, "Kitty, I need to ask you something."

"Oh, Susan. My lips are sealed."

"No, no, not that, but thank you. Matt says the Judge will be here day after tomorrow and will want to talk with you, me and Carrie about what happened. Kitty, I love my husband and my family and I don't want to lose them now."

Kitty closed her eyes, inhaled then blew out a breath. "And you want me to ask the Judge to not send Gerald to prison. Right?"

"Kitty, this was all my fault. I was the one that made him so jealous of Matt all these years. It was foolish and I know that now and I'm so sorry. Please? If not for me, think of my children. Think of Gerald Jr. and Carrie."

Susan stood up. "I'll leave now. I hope you will think about this and make the right choice. Goodbye, Kitty." She said as she left, closing the door behind her.

Kitty climbed out of the bed walking to the window and watching as Susan walked towards the jail.

Kitty was in deep thought, never hearing the door open. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Slowly walking up behind her, he slipped his arms around her.

She jumped slightly. "Oh, cowboy, its you. I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, how many people come in and wrap their arms around you?"

Giggling, "Silly. No one."

"What's wrong, Kitty?"

"Oh, Matt, Susan was just here. She wants..." Now shaking her head.

"What, Honey?"

"She wants me to talk to Judge Brookings on behalf of Gerald. She wants me to help her keep her family together."

"Yeah," he responded. "Lowell just asked me to do the same?"

"He did?"

"Yeah. But he wanted me to talk to you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, because it will be in part up to you if you want to press charges."

"Oh, Matt. Why do I have to be in this position? You know I don't like being put in these situations. You know, Matt, Susan's been keeping tabs on what's been happening here in Dodge over the years."

"She has?"

"Yeah. She knew all about everything we've been through." Kitty exhaled,turned and rested her head on Matt's chest. "Oh, Cowboy."

"Ok, look. Back to bed with you before Doc gets back and starts barking at me for letting you up."

"Join me?"

"Now Kitty…"

Laughing, she looked up at him. "Scaredy cat!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**TIME FOR REDEMPTION**

PT.17

Dust was flying as the stage pulled down Front Street, coming to a stop at the depot. Matt was waiting to greet Judge Brookings as he stepped down off the stage. "Well, Matt, nice to see you. Beautiful day considering the nasty twister that came through this way."

"Yeah, Judge, you're so right. Judge, got'cha a room at the Dodge House then how about you join me for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me, Matt."

Louie, standing behind Matt, popped up. "Carry your bag, Judge?"

"Sure thing there, Louie. Matt, how's Miss Russell? I heard she was under the weather after that twister."

"Ah, she's doing better. Doc says she had a concussion and some broken ribs but Kitty's strong."

"Oh don't I know it. Strongest woman I know."

Over breakfast at Delmonico's, Matt filled the Judge in on everything that had happened then the Judge headed for the Hotel to rest up and change.

Matt headed for the Long Branch to check on Kitty. "Morning, Sam."

"Ah, morning Marshal."

"Sam, has Doc checked in on Kitty yet?"

"No, Marshal." Matt headed for the stairs. "But, Marshal."

Stopping halfway on the stairs. "What is it, Sam?"

"Miss Kitty's not up there."

"She's not?" Matt said puzzled.

"No, Sir. She was down early and said she'd be back."

"Didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No, and that's not like her, Marshal."

"And you let her go, Sam?"

Sam with a wide eyed look. "You wanted me to stop her?"

"Ah, its ok, Sam. I'll handle it."

"Sorry, Marshal."

"No, it ok Sam." Matt headed out the door and saw Doc. "Hey, Doc. Did you see Kitty this morning?"

Shaking his head, "No, just heading that way now."

"Don't bother, she's not there."

"She's not? Where in blazes is she?"

Throwing his head to the side and rolling his eyes, "Well, Doc, if I knew that…"

They both walked across Front Street, running into Festus.

"Festus, have you seen Kitty?"

"Sure did. She's over at the jail. She wanted ta jaw wit that Lowell fella."

"Ah, Kitty. What is she doing?" Quickly he headed for his office.

Kitty was standing outside the cell. "I understand, Mister Lowell. You wanted me to speak to Judge Brookings on your behalf?"

Nodding and standing in front of her. "Yes, Miss Russell. I understand you don't owe me anything but I made a big mistake, ok, a stupid mistake. I never meant or intended for you to get hurt. Really I didn't. I just let jealousy get the better of me. See, I love my wife very much and my family and I don't want to lose them. But if you press charges with that Judge when he gets here and send me to prison, well, I'll lose them for certain. My children need me, Ma'am. I want the chance make my wife love me again. I think she did once."

Smiling a tiny smile. "She does now. As a matter of fact, she came to me asking me not to have you sent away because she loves you and wants to save her husband and her family. She told me she wanted to talk with you and explain that all her feelings were a young girl's feelings. That it was all just something she held onto."

"She tells me that you and the Marshal, well… that… well…"

Kitty's eye brows were raised and she tried not to crack a smile.

"Oh, I don't mean to be disrespectful, Ma'am."

"No, I'm sure you don't."

Just then the door swung open. "Kitty? Kitty, you in here?"

"Yeah, Matt, back here."

Matt went in, followed by Doc. "Young Lady, what are you doing up moving around?"

"Oh, Doc, I'm just fine. if I lie in that room one more day, I'll go crazy."

"I don't know why I doctor you people in this town. No one listens to a thing I tell em." He grumbled, turning around and leaving.

In the outer room. "Kit, you shouldn't be here."

"Matt, I needed to talk to him before I talk to Judge Brookings."

"Well, Judge Brookings is over at the hotel."

Later that afternoon, they all sat together in Matt's office. One by one, Judge Brooking questioned each and pieced together the story. Then when it was nearing the end, he looked to Kitty. "Miss Russell, I need to ask, are you wanting to press charges against this man Gerald Lowell?"

Kitty looked at Matt then to Susan, Carrie, Little Jerry then Gerald. Then she looked back to Matt. "Judge Brookings, seeing as how the three men who held up the stage and took us hostage are all dead, I see no need to press any further charges. Mister Lowell was as much a hostage as we were."

"Are you sure, Miss Russell?"

"Yes, Judge, I'm sure."

"Well then, Mister Lowell, you are free to go."

Lowell turned to Kitty, reaching for her. She flinched at first. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome."

Susan hugged Kitty as well then turned and hugged Matt. "You're a lucky man, Matt. I don't know that I would have done all that she has done."

Carrie quickly hugged Kitty. "Thank you, Miss Russell. I hope we see one another again. Maybe someday I'll be back, but as Doctor Carrie Lowell."

"I sure you will I look forward to that day."

Jerry looked up at her. "Thank you." He said then wrapped his arms around her waist.

That afternoon, Judge Brookings left on the stage. The following day Gerald, Susan and the children left for St. Louis to decide what their future held.

Things in Dodge went back to normal. Kitty slowly mended. She was happy to be up and moving again.

It was late. The crowd was dwindling. "Sam, if it stays like this, go ahead close up and go on home. You've worked hard enough. I'm going up. Just leave all this for morning and go get some rest."

"Night, Miss Kitty."

"Night, Sam."

Once in her room, she slowly peeled off the layers of clothing, slipping on a robe. Sitting at her vanity table, removing jewelry, she then slowly, one by one, removed the pins in her hair.

She looked in the mirror. Looking back was a Kitty different than the one of twenty years ago.

Red hair was not quite so vibrant now, with streaks of white. Eyes still blue but now marked with small lines. Some might say the lines of life.

A body not so slender, now fuller. One might say full of curves.

Thinking to herself, "This is not the woman he loved so many years ago. But he is still here, night after night. She was so deep in thought, she never heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs or the key turn in the door.

Slowly he entered, standing, watching and taking in the vision that has taken his breath away for twenty plus years now. Dropping his hat to the chair, removing his gun belt, he slowly slid behind her on the vanity bench, continuing to remove the pins.

He brushed her hair to one side while he was nibbling at the nape of her neck. "UMMMMMM."

"You know, if the Marshal catches you…"

"Yeah? What?"

"He's an awfully big man."

He was continuing to kiss her neck and shoulders. "Well, he shouldn't have left a beautiful woman like you all alone." Reaching down around her waist turning her slightly, her head tilted back. He started kissing up under her chin and now pulling her body in tight.

"Oh, Cowboy, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Good, cause this is just the beginning." Quickly, he scooped her up, carrying her to their large brass bed and gently placing her in the center. "Don't move." He removed his boots and peeled himself of his clothes. Then he slowly loosened the tie on her robe, exposing her body. "Ah, Kit, you are so beautiful."

"Cowboy, I'm not the…"

"Shhhh. You are as beautiful to me now as you were when we first met. I loved you as a girl. I love you as a woman." He said, running his hands across her body. "You don't need to worry about things like this." Lightly touching scars. "These are life lines in our life."

She now had her fingers touching his chest, along the scars he had.

"Kit, Honey, this was our life. But we loved through them and we came out on the other side, loving one another. Now, woman, will you let me love you? I've missed you."

For the next several hours, the two ravaged one another. Their love and hearts in sync. Two became one. Their love was as strong as ever!

Early morning sun streaks broke through the Irish lace curtains, beaming across sleeping Lovers still entwined into one another.

As they began to stir. "Kit, I've got to get up and do rounds."

"Uh, few more minutes, Cowboy?"

Giggling, "Now, Kit…"

"Oh, I know. I have orders coming in today too."

As they both started to rise, Kitty looked at Matt "Ya know, Matt, I received a letter from Susan. They are all doing good."

"Kitty, I can't quite figure out what happened to Susan that made her change."

"Oh, I can."

"Really? What?"

"Well, partially, she grew up."

"What's the other part?"

"She realized what it was like when they world is not handed to you. But ya know, Matt, it's all good. There's always time for redemption!"

FINI


End file.
